Nothing but Jori prompts
by underdogs-are-the-best
Summary: Jori prompts inside
1. Chapter 1

_Hello fellow fanfiction readers. I've decided to make up a story of prompts. I will post prompts here and who ever will like to write it is more than welcome. I love Victorious, especially Jori. They are what my prompts are based on. NO BADE! that is Blasphemous. So folks here we go first prompt, hope you like it..._

_ Tori is shy award person and It is her 22nd Birthday and and she is still a virgin. Trina takes it upon herself to help Tori lose her virginity. Trina hires an escort to take Tori out on the town and hopefully to bed. The escort is of course Jade who succeeds in her conquest. What no one expected though was for Tori and Jade to get stoned drunk and get drunkenly married in the process. Now Unknowingly married to a escort Tori finds herself falling in love with Jade and vise versa. Now Jade has to decide telling Tori who she really is and also that she is engaged. _

There ya have it peeps. Please leave a review or PM if you want to give it a shot. Long live Jori! More prompts to come. OH! p.s these don't have to be long stories they can also be a oneshot or 2 shot or 3


	2. prompt 2

**Hello fellow readers, Yes it's me again with another prompt I know that it's fast but it's the only time I get to post. I will be posting once a week. I skipped the Italic because I didn't like it. Ok so here is another Jori prompt. This is based on the One Direction song "I Wish" I hope you like it.**

Tori has always been in love with Jade, but never can get the courage say it. Not only that but Jade is dating Beck and seems madly in love. Tori is jealous of Beck because he can be with Jade and she can't. She wants to be everything Beck is to Jade. One night at a carnival Tori runs into an old lady who claims she can give her, her hearts desire, but it will only be for one full day. But if it's real true love it will last forever. Tori eagerly accepts, one day with Jade is better than nothing at all. What if the old lady was Cupid, and she knew that Tori's love for Jade wasn't one sided. What if Jade and Tori were meant to be. What if the old lady wasn't just giving them a day, but true love that will last the rest of their life. And Tori finally gets her wish.

**There go my fellow Jori shippers. Hope you like my Prompt. Peace love and soul. Remember to leave a review or PM if you would Like to write. it. Your still cool if you don't. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Tori and Jade argue over who is more hot for the other. They make a bet to see who will sexually crack first by sending sexy pics of themselves to the other. If Jade loses she has to swim with a dolphin. If Tori loses she has to be Trina slave for a day. Of course neither of them want that. It's war now, time to bring out the tight revealing clothes and strike a sexy pose because Tori nor Jade plan on losing. Everybody better duck and cover.

**Happy Labor Day my fellow Jori Shippers. Another Jori prompt here. You know the drill if your interested you're welcome to write it.**

**Who else thought when they were little, that Labor Day meant a day where women went into labor? Was that just me?**


	4. Chapter 4

Tori just got to see her favorite rock band in concert. And soon get's a surprise, when she get's a request to hang out backstage. This is where she meets the band members Beck, Andre, Cat and the front woman Jade West. It is an instant attraction for both women and soon, they fall into an hot and heavy relationship, Now Tori is thrown into a life of a Rock N Roller where there is parties, booze, drugs and breaking the law. It all becomes too much for Tori though. Having to deal with Jade's wild and crazy ways, and crazy possessive jealousy, she soon breaks it off. Jade refuses to call it quits, having fell in love. Tori has no desire to go back to that life, but she is in love with Jade. Can Tori, save the one she loves from self destruction. And is Jade willing to change her wild ways for love?

**Hey, peeps another prompt here. I know I said weekly updates but I have managed to find some time for these, so Yay! **

**Oh, and also if anyone has any prompts they want to post, just tell me, and I will be happy to post them.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tori goes on a family Vacation. This is the first time, her and Jade, are apart since they started dating. And they miss each other so much, that both girls slowly start losing it without each other. Driving their family and friends nuts.

**This Idea was brought in by an Anon. This is for you dude. I hope someone does this one. The idea of Tori and Jade losing it because they're apart sounds hilarious.**

**This will be my last update till next week or so. I have to work. Sucks I know. Don't you wish you were rich, so you didn't have to work? I think that's anyones dream.**

**Well you know the drill. Peace out homies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people of earth.. How are you this fine day? Great!. Ok so I was watching a Lifetime movie last night. I found it intriguing, if a little weird and awkward. So watching that, I got an idea for a jori prompt. What is it you ask? Well just read and **

Tori and Trina are home for college and get a surprise of their life when their father, who is going through a midlife crises, is going to marry someone only a few years older than them.

Both girls are disusted with that concept, and just think the girl will be just a trophy wife and she wants him for his money. The day comes when their father brings home his future bride and Tori get's a surprise of her life, when that bride to be is Jade West, a girl Tori had a wild one night stand with a year ago. Can you say awkward?

Tori and Jade try to avoid a eachother at all cost. But the temptation becomes to much and they have an affair. But can they keep their relationship private?

**Oh, one more thing. I'm already close to a 1000 views! you guys are awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

Jade get's extremely mad at Tori for forgetting their date night. To punish her, Jade denies Tori access to her boobs. driving Tori completely crazy. To make it worse, Jade wears tight low cut shirts To tease her. Tori starts going through withdraws not being able to play with Jade's boobs.

**Hey guys just quick prompt for you. Til next time my peeps.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tori and Jade start to get bored with their relationship. They both feel like it's starting to stall, and maybe they don't love each other anymore. Jade suggest a trial separation. Maybe start seeing other people, just to see what's out there. See how they do without each other, if they still love each other. Tori really doesn't want too, but reluctantly agrees.

They give each other a couple of months to see other people. And if they still feel the same way at the end, they'll call it quits. It all starts off fine, but gets shot to hell, when Jade gets really jealous, when Tori starts seeing someone else and all hell breaks loose

Jade, now regretting her haste decision, is stuck in a love triangle for Tori's affections. And has to prove their love is still there. And she will.

**Happy saturday guys. Here is a little Jori Prompt to make your day extra special.**


	9. Chapter 9

The mall is looking for a Santa and Mrs Clause for the holiday season for the children to give their Christmas wish.

Tori jumps at the chance to be Mrs Clause then enlist her Girlfriend Jade to be Santa in hopes of getting her into the holiday spirit. Jade, as you can imagine is not to thrilled about this. But of course Tori has ways of convincing her into doing so.

Now Dressed as the worlds most jolliest couple, Tori and Jade embark to do their best to make the children happy for Christmas. Well Tori does Jade not so much. There is nothing she hates more than having snot nosed children sitting on her lap whining about what they want for Christmas as she so lovingly puts it.

But Tori will not give up. She will bring back the Holiday spirit in Jade and make her believe again. It it will be a Christmas miracle but she must believe and never give up. Even if Jade makes kids cry in the process.

**Hello Peeps. Long time no write. I apologise for not updating but life happens sometimes. Since it's the Holliday season. I decided to post this as more of a Jori Christmas challenge then a prompt. I hope one of you can do it. I also hope you guys are having a wonderful holiday. Now that things died down I will be updating regularly again. Long live Jori!**


End file.
